More than just the spare
by Pinkychick1
Summary: In Erina Sato's eyes she was the spare, while her older sister Chie was the prized one. Erina had enough so one night her friend Eiji and herself ran away. 8 years later she's back with her best friend Kana Eto and not only is her sister shocked to see her but for some reason so is her fiance, but why? Full summary inside. OcxNejixOC ItachixOC KankuroxOC Rock leexOC


Full Summary 

_In Erina Sato's eyes she was the spare, while her older sister Chie was the prized one. Erina had enough so one night her friend Eiji and herself ran away. 8 years later she's back with her best friend Kana Eto and now only is her sister shocked to see her but for some reason so is her fiance, but why? Without meaning too Erina and Kana end up messing up Chie's life and her fiances. Will their relationship last? or will they find love in another's arms? During that Erina meets a boy that will change her life forever, but will she let him? Kana begins a relationship with a man, that she is unsure about it, but during that time she meets an old rival whom she never thought she would see again or have feelings for. Will Chie find love in arms other another? Will Erina let this boy change her life? And Will Kana let herself fall in love with her old rival?_

* * *

A large group of people piled into a decent size living room. You could tell that the house belonged to a wealthy family due to how expensive everything looked. A group of women stood in the center of the room. They all wore designer clothing and jewels.

"Did you hear what happened with Mai," one of them spoke, as she brought her wine glass to her bright red lips.

"I did," another answered, as she leaned in closer to the women.

"I can't believe she did it though," she whispered leaning back

"What did she do," another woman spoke, as she slip her wine. "She cheated on her husband with a younger man," the first women said softly. The woman who had asked the questioned gasped in shock.

"She didn't". Another woman nodded "But she did," she flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder while her light red lips pushed up into a small smile.

"Though I couldn't blame her," she continued. The first women decided it was time to change the subject she was getting boarded with the one on hand.

"So Reina how's Chie," she asked the dark haired woman.

"She's great," Reina spoke as her smile widened then went on.

"She's doing great in school; in fact she got five acceptance letters." This was the beginning of Reina bragging about her eldest daughter.

"Five," the second women exclaimed causing Reina to nod.

"Which one is she thinking about," the first asked.

"Evanko," Reina said causing the women to stare in shock.

"Evanko," the two other women's mouths fell slightly open causing Reina to let a small laugh escape her lips.

"That's...amazing." "It is indeed," Reina brought her wine glass to her lips. From across the room a young girl no older than sixteen sat on a couch that rested near a bay window, the young girl rolled her hazel eyes as she heard what the woman were talking about.

"Stupid people and their stupid schools," she mumbled angry. As she looked out the window to see the bright stars she heard a man's voice,

"You must be proud of Chie," his voice caused the girl to turn towards three older men.

"I am indeed. I couldn't wish for a better daughter," the girl's father spoke causing the girl to lower her head while slumping down on the couch.

"It's hard to believe she is going to run the company one day," one of the other men sipped on his whiskey.

"I know, she'll do it justice," he replied, with a wide smile.

"What of your other daughter Keita," Keita's smile started to fall slightly.

"Erina," he asked, as the man nodded.

"Is she going to be working at the company as well," he asked. The the girl on the couch slowly began to sit up at the sound of her name. A small smile began to form on her lips.

"Probably not, Erina's not like Chie," Keita lowered his eyes as he continued.

"Chie is just amazing. She's excels in school, sports, and she doesn't even try. Yet she is the best." After her father even finished his sentence Erina's smile turn into a frown.

"And the other," the man asked once more sipped his whiskey.

"Erina, where do I begin? She's clumsy, she doesn't excel in school nor in sports,

" Keita took a deep breath before exhaling it,

"She's not her sister," A small smile formed on his lips.

"Erina isn't cut out for the company life. The only way she would be in charge is if Chie deiced not to run it. I hate to admit it but the company would fall apart if Erina were to run it." He took another sip of whiskey.

"Well in that case let's hope nothing happens to Chie," the man said as he began to laugh, the other two men joined him. Erina let out a deep sigh from the couch as she slowly sat up and began to make her way to the stairs. As she drew closer her eyes began to water causing her lip to tremble slightly.

"Don't cry," she whispered to herself as she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear. She began to calm herself as she made her way up the stairs.

"Erina," an all too familiar female voice spoke. Erina looked up to see two older girls blocking her way on the steeps. The one who spoke had light blue eyes that went perfectly with her long dark brown hair. Beside her stood the other girl, her eyes were a dark brown while her hair a light blonde. "How's the party going," the dark hair girl asked. The sadness in Erina began to turn to anger at the sound of the other girl's voice.

"Their stupid like they always are," Erina said pushing her way passed the two girls.

"Awe someone's a grump pants," the blonde girl teased as both girls followed Erina.

"Whatever," Erina mumbled as she opened her bedroom door to reveal a descent size room. Her bed was placed under two windows that was placed side by side. Two dressers were across from the bed, in-between them was a closet door. Posters of TV shows and movies covered her wall along with a few painting.

"Cheer up," the dark haired girl spoke making her way towards Erina's bed. Her friend made her way toward Erina's dresser to see what was placed on top of it.

"Why should I cheer up? Their stupid party is full of rich snobs, who think their better than anyone else," Erina spoke watching the blonde girl.

"Their not stupid, you just don't understand them," the dark girl replied with a wide small. The remark caused the blonde girl to let out a small chuckle. Erina balled her fists before replying harshly,

"I don't understand." The dark haired girls smile to drop.

"What's there to understand," Erina added crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's all about socializing with the workers of the company," she answered matter-of-factly, as pushing herself off of her spot on Erina's bed. She then continued,

"This way they get to discuss business strategy, business processes and marketing in a comfortable area." Erina to roll her eyes while saying whatever. The dark haired girl made her way towards her sister.

"You know one day I'll be the sole owner of the company," a small smirk formed on her lips causing Erina to narrow her eyes at the older girl before her.

"You just better get your shit together."

"Why," Erina asked softly, causing the blonde girl to chuckle once more.

"Because if you don't then you're going to be stuck working for me."

"I give it a year after high school. If you can even graduate high school," the blonde said with smirk. It was a low blow.

"Aki, that's to far," the brown haired girl said angrily. It caused the blonde to lower her head not because she was ashamed but because her friend didn't agree with it.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Erina inhaled and exhaled threw her nose trying to stop an outburst.

"Uh well we better get back to studying… big test coming on," the brown haired girl sent her younger sister a smile

"Come on Aki." Aki put down whatever she was looking at.

"Sleep tight sis," she added as she made her way out the door with Aki close to her heels. As Aki came to the doorway she stopped and turned,

"Now that I think about it," she looked over her shoulder to see Erina making her way towards her bed,

"You're just the spare." Erina froze pulling her covers down.

"Well goodnight Erina." Aki smirked as she followed Chie down the hall to her room. Erina watched Aki leaving her room while closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed Erina collapsed on her bed.

"Spare... Am I really just the spare," she mumbled. The anger faded away from her eyes and was replaced with sadness.

"Chie's the scholar, athlete and poet. I'm just the screw up and don't I know it," Erinas voice started to chock as tears filled her eyes and fell down her face.

"But then who could ever compare? Of course they're going to think I'm just the spare." She cried into her pillow when her cell phone went off causing Erina to jump.

"What," she hiccuped as she sat up and saw that her cell phone rested on one of the dressers. Erina began to wipe her tears away from her as she made her way off the bed and walked towards were her cell phone was buzzing. Once she reached the dresser she picked up the phone and answered it.

"...Hello," she answered continuing to wipe her tears.

"Hey Erina, are you crying," A kind male voice spoke.

"No," her voice cracked.

"Liar," he replied. She began to make her way back towards her bed.

"Now I'll ask again. Are you crying," he asked. Lying across her bed she answered.

"Yes," she laid her head on her pillow.

"What happened," Erina bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I'm just the spare, Eiji," she managed with a sob.

"What! No you're not! Who the hell told you that," you could hear the anger rise in Eiji voice.

"It was Aki," she began to wipe the tears away the fresh tears.

"Don't listen to that cow," Eiji spoke harshly. Erina cracked a small smile before it turned into a frown seconds later,

"But it's true I am just the spare, my parents don't give a shit about me," She inhaled and exhaled.

"I just wanna leave this place." She recalled what had happened at the party.

"Do you mean that," Eiji voice caused Erina to nod even though there was no one in the room to see it.

"I do," she replied.

"Pack your bags then," after a moment of silence Erina to stop crying as what he said sunk in.

"What," Erina answered a little to loudly, as she started to sat up.

"Pack your bags, we'll leave Japan together and go somewhere else," he words caused Erina's mouth to open slightly.

"Are you serious," Erina was almost afraid to ask as a small smile began to form on her lips.

"Yeah maybe France or something," he replied. The smile on Erina's face grew wider.

"But are you sure about this," he asked Erina nodded again.

"Yes," she was serious.

"Okay then start packing, but only take what you need. No extra stuff," he stressed the word extra because he knew how Erina was. She jumped off her bed,

"Okay." She hurried towards her closet. She opened the door with such force it hit the dresser.

"I'll be at your window in twenty minutes," He said. Erina began to dig threw her closet,

"Got it." She pulled out a duffel bag.

"Thank you Eiji," she made her way towards her bed where she placed the bag down.

"Anything for you, see you in twenty."

"See you in twenty." Erina hit the end button and threw the phone next to the bag. Her smile grew wider causing her cheeks to hurt as she realized she was finally leaving this place. She made her way towards her closet once more. She pulled half the clothes off the hangers.

'I won't be the spare no longer' she thought. She began to stuff the clothes into the bag. After that was done she started with the dressers.

'But that means I won't see them anymore. Is it selfish of me to be running away?' After a minute she answered herself out loud.

"No it's not. It's selfish of them to only acknowledge one child." She stuffed more clothes into the bag. Once all the clothes were packed Erina looked around her room to see if she forgot anything. She did so she pick up her cell phone to see it was nine passed ten. She then began to delete all her messages and calls. After that was done Erina looked around her room once more, there was a hint of sadness in her eyes when they landed on a golden picture frame. Erina began to walk towards it, her eyes never leaving it. Once she was in arm's length she reached out and brought it close to her. The photo was of a husband, wife and two little girls. Both girls were encircled in the arms of their parents. A small smile formed on Erina's face as her other hand began to trace the picture. She remembered that day and how different her family was. She didn't realize then how much one of the daughters meant to them. Her smile was replaced by a frown. As Erina went to place the photo back on the night stand she heard a tap at her window. She turned around just in time to see tiny rock being thrown at the glass.

"It's show time," she mumbled. She looked back down at the picture still in her hands. A sigh left her lips as she rushed towards her bag and stuffed the picture frame into the bag before zipping it. She then picked up the duffel bag which almost made her lose her balance.

"Holy Shit. Why do clothes have to be so heavy," she said dragging the heavy duffel bag across her bed. With one last effort she half lifted, half pushed the bag to her headboard. As she opened the window she saw Eiji on the ground throwing another rock at her now opened window.

"Watch it," Erina called out as she ducked, the rock came flying pass her and landing in the middle of her bed.

"Sorry," he called back, his perfect smile crossing his face. Erina turned around and grabbed her bag and pushed it onto the windowsill.

"Catch," she pushed her bag out the window. Erina leaned against the frame as she watched her bag fall then landing in Eiji's arms causing him to fall backwards.

"I told you only to pack stuff you needed!" he huffed out after he got air back into his lungs. He rolled the bag off of him and stood up brushing the dirt off of himself.

"I did." Erina took a deep breath as she readied herself for the next part.

"Well you coming," Eijis voice was a little loud for comfort.

"SHH" Erina hissed while she made sure no one heard. Once she was sure the coast was clear she Erina swig both her legs out and over windowsill. She sat there with her legs dangling in open air. She could feel the pit of her stomach drop as she realized how far down two stories was.

"Will you catch me," Erina nervously.

"I'll try," Eiji was being honest.

"What do you mean you'll try? You fucking better."

"Okay I'll catch you! Just hurry up," he held out his arms getting anxious. Erina looked down at Eiji before she began to panic.

"I don't think I can," she inhaled and exhaled threw her nose.

"I promise I'll catch you." Erina gave a small nod. As she gathered her courage and started to push herself from the windowsill her bedroom door opened. Erina turned to see her older sister walk in. Chie was about to say something when she noticed her little sister sitting in her window ready to jump.

"Erina," she rushed over to the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Chie grabbed her arm tightly.

"Let go Chie," Erina narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"No I won't," she tightened her grip on Erinas arm.

"Suicide isn't the answer Erina."

"I'm not trying to kill myself," Erina tried to pull her arm away.

"Then what are you doing," Chie's tone caused Erina to flinch.

"I'm running away! I'm sick of being the spare," Erina shouted. Chie was surprised at her sister's outburst she let go of her arm.

"Spare," Chie asked raising an eye brow. Before she jumped out the window Erina looked at her sister,

"You'll go to Evanko and meet a guy there who you fall madly in love with. You'll end up running the company, getting married and having kids. You'll have an amazing life. I want one to and I won't get it here." Chie rushed to the windowsill to see Erina lying onto of a very hurt Eliji.

"What do I tell Mom and Dad," Chie asked relived that her sister made the jump. As Erina and Eliji stood up, Erina shrugged her shoulders.

"I love you Erina," Chie tried holding back tears but once she said the words she couldn't any longer.

"I love you to," Eliji picked up Erina's bag and grabbed her hand and they rushed away. Erina never turned back.


End file.
